liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
A mission from the Prince himself
Erebos was escorted from the great study from his meeting with the prince to the infirmary which was nestled within the guard complex of the keep. A priest managed to restore his eyesight in his eye however told him that he has only 4 weeks of sight left before having to use greater means to restore his vision. Erebos contemplated for a while before drifting off into a long rest. In the darkness of the lower crypt of the Thornton mausoleum a crackle of energy surged through the tomb displacing dust and lose rubble. A small rip in the material plane started to open and through it a naked figure slumps through before forcing the rift to close behind him as foul shadows attempt to pursue. The figure stands, unable to see in the pitch black and attempts to use his magic to attempt darkvision. Unused to the material planes magical potent it fails after barely 15 feet but allowing him to escape back towards the exit of the mausoleum. The light of the moonlight illuminates his dark skin, covered in scars and burns. With barely a pair of tattered makeshift shorts and with a burn mark on his palm in the shape of an alchemical sign he stumbles out of the cemetery. Firstly, towards the coliseum trying to recount his memories and then towards the south of the city slowly finding a place to sleep. In the morning the prince briefed Erebos on where to find Adventis through his compatriot Skryborn the soothsayer in the Golden Clove inn in the southern district. Erebos’ met his two new knights of the Northern Frost Gynk and Gerald and went looking for the Inn. Not too long passed before finding it and found Skyrborn’s room not realising that he had been watched by the mysterious figure who had appeared the night before who had been resting in the same inn as Skryborn. Erebos stormed into his room and threw a pail of water to rouse the old man, shocked the druid almost cast a spell before recognising the regalia of the knights and calmed down. He said that he had no word from Adventis apart from knowing that he agreed to the Prince’s call. He attempted to scry and find the wizard but to no avail, he then tried to get a clue from his home and pulled a barnacle shell covered in blood, the sign of Myserios the cursed Dark Elf, Thrall of Vicragon. Erebos went back to the prince to give him the bad news, on his return down to the bottom floor he saw the figure. A dark elf, slender and baring an exact resemblance to Ansem, it was Ansem, yet it wasn’t. Erebos convinced him to come join and proceeded to back to the keep. Plans were drawn to quickly visit the shrine of denier not far from Oxenburt and then to continue southwards towards Riverford hoping to see what’s happened to the wizard and deal with some loose ends. They proceeded to the shrine, its outer limits were defended by priestesses, Yuan Ti pureblood. The first level was then infested by the horrific Yuan Ti Broodlords who were defending the statue of a medusa. They destroyed the medusa freeing a knight who had been turned. He gave Erebos the key to a safe and he recovered five cards of the deck of many things. 3 more shrines to go. They proceeded back to Oxenburt, preparing to travel south. Will they accept Skryborn’s offer to magically teleport southwards with a slight detour, or will they travel south via carriage?